


Sweet Mission

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 纽特为了得到格林德沃的黑巫师名单潜入他的纯血巫师集会，撞见失踪多日已被格林德沃去除记忆并洗脑的忒休斯





	1. 纽特接受魔法部给予的任务

#私设theseus意外被格林德沃抓走，去除记忆，洗脑，黑化。  
#复方汤剂的部分作者是瞎说的，别信  
#礼服参考了ww里Diana的礼服  
———  
英国魔法部，神奇动物管理司。

纽特像往常一样坐在办公室内查阅着大量关于神奇动物的典籍，准备为下一版本的《神奇动物在哪里》添加新的内容。一只猫头鹰跌跌撞撞地飞了进来，急匆匆丢下一封信就离开了。  
他放下手中的羽毛笔，拆开了火漆印，他猜一定又是无聊的谈话。果不其然，魔法部长又找他了，十分钟后在他办公室，有要事相谈。他一个区区神奇动物学家被上司如此“看中”还要归功于自己的姓氏，并且，自己的哥哥，他失踪了！

说自己不急那是假的，但只会和小动物打交道的纽特无法给予更多的帮助了。

 

十分钟后纽特准时出现在了魔法部长的办公室门口，他歪着头推开了门。办公室里除了部长还有法律执行司的司长也在，看起来怎么都像是个审判会。

“坐，纽特。”部长赫克托指了指他面前的座椅，“今天这件事对于你来说非常重要，我们希望你能慎重考虑。”

纽特疑惑地望着眼前的两个大人物，坐了下来。

“格林德沃将要在奥地利举办他们的纯血巫师集会，据说那里藏着他手下所有站在暗处的黑巫师名单，我们需要这份名单。名单的线索在一个叫‘Hercules’的手下手中。”赫克托用指关节敲了敲桌面，“我们希望你能去搞到这份名单。”

“No！”纽特像之前的每次一样拒绝了这个要求，“我不是傲罗，我没有受过专业的训练。”

“可我们的傲罗格林德沃都知道，正因为你不是傲罗才找你。”法律执行司司长接着说。

“而且我今天收到了来自邓布利多的请求，他想让你调去霍格沃滋做神奇动物学的教课老师。”赫克多抛出了第一个诱饵。

这个诱饵显然份量很重，纽特犹豫了，能离开魔法部光明正大的和自己饲养的那些小动物们朝夕相处正是自己梦寐以求的，他还能利用暑假和圣诞假期去全球调研。

“而且我们有傲罗监视的时候发现了忒休斯的踪迹，就在离格林德沃的据点不远处。”司长趁热打铁，把这个内部机密信息一起抖给了纽特。

“我……”他这下真的有认真考虑赫克托交予的任务可行性。纽特并不是一个任人摆布的巫师，但这次在忒休斯的事上，他想抓住任何的可能，找回自己的哥哥，唯一的哥哥。

“我接受。”纽特的这句话让在场的另两个人松了口气，想说服斯卡曼德家的人确实不是一件易事，特别是眼前这位著名的纽特·斯卡曼德，“但是承诺我的一定要做到。”

“魔法部承诺你的，一定会做到。”赫克托起身伸出手，“祝你这次行动顺利，出境许可明天就会出现在你的办公桌上。”

这场谈话就在“欢快愉悦”的氛围中结束了。

等纽特回想起来才意识到自己被摆了一道，这事逻辑上说不通，虽然格林德沃认识所有的傲罗，但这些傲罗全是伪装好手，派些精英去不是成功的几率更大吗？为何偏偏找了自己？他隐隐觉得里面有猫腻。

但是话已说出口，已经收不回来了，纽特现在唯一要思考的是如何完成这次任务。

首先，他需要变成别人，他的相貌格林德沃一眼就能认出，风险系数太高，而纽特能想到变形的对象都是对方所认识的人，不论男人女人，格林德沃都见过。男人，女人？女人！

纽特有了个大胆的想法，如果在复方汤剂中用的是自己的头发并且加入可以转换性别的草药，那他就能变成女性的自己。

于是他下班后回到家开始翻箱倒柜，上次在法国魔法部使用的已经是最后一剂复方汤剂了，他需要重新熬制新的，但两耳草很早之前就用完，纽特不得不去一次对角巷。

为了更接近女性的形态，纽特开始注意起魔法部女同事走路的样子，说话的语气，实在不懂的地方他只得求助邦蒂。

在确定自己做了万全准备后，纽特终于踏上了前往奥地利的路程。

到达巫师旅馆后，他把邦蒂帮他挑选的拖地礼服拿出来挂好，这种高定礼服很容易皱，纽特不想让自己看起来不像个淑女。礼服是湛蓝色的，从背后看呈“V”字型，整个背几乎都裸露在外，但是长长的裙摆又把双腿包裹住，这样优雅又性感的设计不可谓不巧妙。

#

纯血巫师集会当晚。

格林德沃在一楼大厅发表完演讲后带着几个重要的人物离开了会场，留下亲信在现场维持秩序。 

奎妮穿着浅色礼服依靠在二楼的围栏边俯视一楼那些追随者。当酒保路过时，她手指抬了抬，一杯红酒飘到了她的手中，奎妮抿了一口，对身边的男人问道：“你真的不喝？”

“不，谢谢，你知道我工作的时候不喝酒。”回答奎妮的不是别人，正是忒休斯！

“无趣。”奎妮又喝了一口。忒休斯这个人在被消除记忆之前就是个和自己姐姐一样冷静严谨的傲罗，跟了格林德沃以后性格倒是一点没变，有时候自己忍不住偷听他想法时听到的更多的是虚无，就像是被海水淹没的窒息感，一个无情的人。

“嗯？”她突然放下酒杯，有一位姗姗来迟的女巫引起了她的注意。她身材高挑，身上的礼服也很耀眼，脸上挂着的笑容把楼下那些巫师都迷住了，是个从来没有见过的人呢，但是…

“哎！”奎妮拍了拍忒休斯的肩膀，“你看，那个穿蓝色礼服的女巫看起来和你有几分相似呢！是你妹妹吗？”

“我没有妹妹啊。”忒休斯顺着她指的方向望去，一下就被吸引住了，那个人漂亮得就像是女王皇冠上的蓝宝石般，笑起来露出的两个酒窝有种莫名的熟悉感。

“像月光女神一样美丽。”奎妮感慨道。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯接着脱口而出。

 

纽特刚进入会场时显得有点慌张，他努力回忆着女性的步伐，露出最美的笑容，浑然不知这些足够让自己应付那些巫师了。当他环顾四周时猛然在高处看到了个奎妮，以及她身边的忒休斯。

他整个人仿佛被施了石化咒一般被钉在原地，原来失踪多日的哥哥一直在这里，在格林德沃手下。为何部长执着地让自己来完成这项任务的原因也明了了。

注意到那个女巫盯着自己看，忒休斯勾起嘴角笑了笑，转头对着奎妮说：“She is mine！”

 

-tbc-


	2. 纽特在集会上和其他女巫打赌忒休斯会与自己调情

注意到那个女巫盯着自己看，忒休斯勾起嘴角笑了笑，转头对着奎妮说：“She is mine！”

“看，Hercules正在朝我们这儿看呢。”离纽特不远处站着三个穿着华丽的女巫，其中一个掩着嘴兴奋地向其他两位密友小声说道。

“Hercules”这个名字一下把纽特从久久无法平息的震惊中拉了回来，他竖起耳朵仔细聆听。

“真的！”似乎被Hercules看一眼都是无上的荣幸。

“Excuse me…”纽特端着杯火焰威士忌走进了女士们的交际圈，打断了他们的谈话，“请问谁是Hercules？”

“我叫莉莉·艾博。”见那几位女巫狐疑地把纽特从上到下都打量了一番，他连忙自我介绍以打消对方的顾虑，“我是第一次参加巫师集会。”

“他就是Hercules。”他们指了指站在二楼的忒休斯，仿佛新来的纽特像个乡下姑娘般，“他是新来的格林德沃手下。长得高大又英俊，哪个女巫不想爬上他的床？”

“咳咳！！”想缓解情绪的纽特正喝了一口酒，差点把酒从鼻子里喷出来。

那些女巫嫌弃地看了看她，又转身自顾自聊天了：“你说，要是我上楼和他说话，他会不会理我？”话音刚落，她的密友们都笑了起来，谁都知道Hercules是出了名的不拘言笑，能和他说上话的恐怕只有站在他身边的奎妮了。

“我赌10加隆Hercules会和我说话并把我带走。”纽特开口道。

“哇！！！！”那几个女巫不可思议得转身看莉莉，一脸这人是不是疯了，“那我追加10加隆。”其中一个说道。也许莉莉长得够漂亮，但还不至于特殊到能得到Hercules的注目，这把赌局稳赚不赔。

“我再追加20加隆Hercules不仅会跟你说话还会在我们大家面前拥吻你。”她的两个密友提出了更苛刻的内容，如果莉莉输了，需要赔给她们60加隆，这可不是个小数字。

纽特也不知道自己怎么会有信心一定能把忒休斯骗上床，但这本来就是自己的任务，不能也要变成能！他变出一张纸，那上面写着自己在古灵阁的账号，示意赌局结束后把钱直接打到这里，女巫们接过纸片耸了耸肩，准备看好戏。

 

纽特把火焰威士忌一饮而尽用来壮胆后朝着扶梯走去，一摇一步，绰约多姿。她穿的高跟鞋每踏上一格台阶都会发出清脆的响声，丰腴的臀部随着动作微微摇摆，看得人心神不宁。

站在二楼的忒休斯眼睛一刻都没有从莉莉的身上离开过，她就像是奥林匹斯山上的处女神，而自己更像是恶魔，一心只想破坏她神圣的贞洁，把她占为己有。

纽特上楼时都很小心地拉着裙摆，当只剩最后一格阶梯时，他松开了手，没想到这一时的大意就让自己踩到了长裙，眼见要和二楼的花格地毯来个亲密接触，站在不远处的忒休斯幻影移形到他身边，弯腰伸手捞住莉莉的细腰再把人拉起来，整个动作一气呵成。

站在一楼看着这一切的那三个女巫各个气得直跺脚。

“谢，谢谢…”纽特甚至不敢正眼看忒休斯，而对方完全没有要松手的意思，反而搂得更紧，两个人的腰部没有空隙得贴在一起，他不得不把双手放在忒休斯的肩膀处，让双方之间有个安全距离。

“你叫什么？”忒休斯好奇地看着眼前不愿抬头的女巫。

“莉，莉莉。”纽特在躲着他的眼神，他穿着高跟鞋看起来和忒休斯一样高，如果看他的脸，纽特担心自己会被认出来。

“所以你前面在和那些人说什么？”忒休斯多想捏着莉莉的下巴，把她的脸掰过来直视自己，但这样会显得非常不绅士，所以他决定慢慢靠近她。

“我们在打赌。”纽特抬头看了一眼他又马上歪过头去，生怕忒休斯发现自己脸上开始泛出的淡淡红晕。

“哦？赌什么？”他又离莉莉的脸颊近了一点。她想逃，但两人之间的距离让她逃不了了。

“赌你会不会和我说话。”纽特能感觉到忒休斯的气息离自己越来越近，除了心跳加快，没有办法。

“还有呢？”他挑了挑眉，事情一定没有那么简单。

“还有，你会不会抱我……”莉莉开始微微喘气，哥哥身上的味道包围着自己，那是忒休斯最爱的巴宝莉伦敦男士香水，具有侵略性的辛香气味最后变成了淡淡的烟草香。

“嗯哼，还有呢？”他看着莉莉的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度在变红，可爱得让人想咬一口。

“还有，还有，你会不会，会不…会…吻…吻我…”这对纽特来说简直是处刑，不知道复方汤剂对于使用者的心理会产生什么影响，他发现自己的思维开始变得细腻，对方的一举一动都会让他遐想联翩。

“还有呢？莉莉…”忒休斯几乎是咬着她的耳朵在问，热气喷在她的耳垂上，这让纽特不禁颤抖了一下。

“你……你会不会……带我…回…回家……”说完这句话他实在是受不了了，把脸埋进了忒休斯的胸口。让自己羞愧而死吧！

“如果你想赢的话，”忒休斯搂着莉莉腰肢的手开始不安分地在她裸露的背脊处上下滑动，修剪干净的指甲每滑过一寸肌肤都会点燃他内心的欲火，“我可以帮你。”

“什么？”纽特抬头看向忒休斯，还没等他反应过来就被对方吻住。

他啃咬着莉莉娇嫩的双唇，她的嘴中带着点酒精的味道，让人忍不住细细品尝起来。毫无经验的纽特只能被动地回应着哥哥，他小声咿唔着、喘息着，牙关被忒休斯的舌尖顶开，他缠绕着他的舌头往自己嘴里带，深吻发出的水声让站在不远处的奎妮都听到了。

奎妮笑了笑，她能感觉到原本忒休斯波澜不惊的内心开始泛起了涟漪，这是好事呢。

一边忒休斯宽大的手掌时不时抚摸过莉莉的臀部，这让纽特差点惊呼出声，因为就在同时他明显感觉到哥哥下身已经抬头顶着他的小腹了。他努力从哥哥的吻里挣脱出来，想拒绝的话一出口就变成了：“别…别在这里……”，这听起来更像是一种邀请。

忒休斯浅啄着对方精致的鼻尖，看着她湖绿色的双眸和浅薄的嘴唇，似乎很久以前在哪里见过她，在那个时候就想拥有她了，但自己始终记不起来是什么时候的事了。

“我帮你赢了这场赌局，”他并没有因为莉莉在这里拒绝他而生气，“你是否应该补偿点什么？”

字里行间的暗示已经很明显了，纽特再拒绝别说要把任务搞砸，连60加隆也要不翼而飞，他只得害羞得点点头。

忒休斯就像战场上胜利的将军般松开莉莉，搂着她的腰，把她一步步带下楼梯后走向门口。打赌输了的女巫们不仅仅有不甘心，更有疯狂的妒忌，妒忌这个新来的莉莉第一天就能爬上Hercules的床。

“漫漫长夜，我们还能做很多事。”忒休斯紧紧抱着莉莉，瞬间消失在了巫师集会的会场大门。

-tbc-


	3. 忒休斯把纽特带回家

忒休斯住处的卧室里漆黑一片，只有窗外大街上的路灯余光照进来才能勉强分辨屋内摆设。

寂静的房间里突然传来了衣服摩擦的声音。忒休斯抱着莉莉幻影移形到卧室后往前踏了一步，两个人一起顺势跌倒在柔软的大床上。他抓住对方纤细的手腕，让莉莉无处可逃。湿吻密集得落在纽特的脖颈处、肩膀处，忒休斯炙热的呼吸让他浑身发烫，忍不住发出的轻喘声仿佛是在为哥哥助性。

忒休斯用自己的上半身压制住莉莉，女性柔软的胸部顶着他，他忍不住把手伸下去，抬起莉莉修长的双腿，迫使她脱掉了高跟鞋，然后食指一路从脚踝抚摸到大腿内侧，当他把裙子整条撩开，想再往上时却被莉莉按住了。

“不…不要……”纽特突然很后悔接下了这个任务，这具身体从未和任何人有过亲密接触，而自己在心理上也未作任何建设要和自己的哥哥做肌肤之亲。从前的接触止步于拥抱，今天要把自己从生理到心理一并交给忒休斯，纽特，还未准备好。

“嗯？后悔了？”忒休斯看着用牙齿咬着下唇的莉莉，他以为这是女孩会在做爱时有的羞涩，也许自己该强势点。他没等她给他答复，直接把自己的腿挤进莉莉的双腿之间，用自己的身体告诉她，是多么想要和她融为一体。

忒休斯的胯部在纽特的大腿根来回摩擦，发硬且带着热度的下体让他紧张无比。

这时纽特既希望复方汤剂快点失效，如果哥哥看到自己是个男的，也许会放自己一马，又希望复方汤剂能坚持久一点，这样两个人都不会太难堪，两个矛盾的想法在他脑中激烈碰撞。他真的真的不想让忒休斯知道自己爱他，他害怕两个人如果上床了，自己会更加沉迷于哥哥，这是他从16岁开始藏在心灵深处的秘密。为了保守住这个秘密，他做了很多努力。

“我想…想…洗个澡……”莉莉小心翼翼地说，小声到需要忒休斯仔细听才能听清楚，“我很紧张……”

忒休斯这才意识莉莉可能真的是第一次，看她的样子从未经历过此事，他为差点伤害到她而感到羞愧。忒休斯从她身上退了下来，翻身躺在了旁边，指了指门外：“走廊右转第一个房间就是浴室。”

“谢…谢谢…”纽特抓起裙摆飞也似的冲进浴室，“嘭！”的一声关上了门，整个人靠在门板上大口喘着气，这比抓嗅嗅难多了，他需要更多的时间来说服自己完成这个不可能的任务。

纽特深吸一口气，走到浴缸边打开了龙头，等待热水装满整个浴缸。不一会儿，浴室就被水蒸气所环绕，云里雾里的让人看不真切。纽特试图把蓝色的连衣裙脱下，但居然拉不动侧身的拉链，时间一分一秒的过去，浴缸里的水眼见也要被灌满，他不得不松手先去关水龙头。

“我来吧。”忒休斯不知何时站在了纽特的身后，他光着脚，只穿了裤子和衬衫。担心莉莉昏倒在浴室，出于正经的关心才来看看发生了什么事。当他走进来看到的就是一抹蓝色站在浴缸前和拉链在“搏斗”，显然，忒休斯非常乐意为女士脱礼服。

纽特站在那里大气都不敢喘一下，僵直着身体。他背对着忒休斯，只能感觉到他在离自己一公分的地方停下，不知是故意的还是无意的，非要环着他的腰，帮他整拉链。也许只是纽特前面太紧张了，忒休斯只使了一小点力气就把拉链拉了下来，没有了支撑的单侧肩带随着整条裙子一起滑了下来，杂乱得堆在纽特的脚踝处。

这下在忒休斯的眼中莉莉是一丝不挂的了，虽然他还穿了一条内裤，但现在穿与不穿又有什么区别呢？

纽特惊呼一声跳进了浴缸，利用泛起的涟漪来遮盖身体，而溅起的水花则打湿了忒休斯的衬衫。

“Bad girl…”他边说边开始脱自己的裤子，皮带抽出来后被扔在了洗漱台边上，凌乱的衬衫下摆遮盖住了忒休斯的下体，但这足以让纽特脸红。他选择面朝另一个方向不看哥哥。

水面剧烈得晃动了几下，纽特知道是忒休斯坐了进来，他更加小心地把身体蜷起来。

“莉莉，你确定不想再看我了？”忒休斯游过去一点来拉近两个人的距离。纽特把脸埋得更深了，仿佛要潜到水中去，但哥哥的下一句话吓得他立马转过头，“你难道不想从我这里得到你要的东西了吗？”

“你？怎么……”纽特惊讶得说不出话来，难道他也认出我是谁了吗？

“站在我身边的奎妮是摄魂取念者，她告诉我你来集会是另有目的，而目标对象就是我。”忒休斯趁莉莉失神把她转了个身，并环抱住了她的胴体，她柔软的胸部压在了他的手臂上，触感纯洁而又美好，“如果你真的想得到，必须对我付出，并且直到我满意为止！”

纽特脑袋嗡嗡直响，他一度以为忒休斯已经认出了他是谁，但自己女性的样子似乎让他着了迷？他只能想到着迷这个动词，不然为何他还叫自己莉莉。想到这里纽特突然觉得从头到脚都不对劲，他歪了歪头，更严重了！那种似曾相识的感觉从脚底串了上来，糟了！复方汤剂快要失效了！偏偏是这时候，备用的一剂还藏在裙子里！

“你还好吗？”忒休斯见莉莉难过得直摇头，以为她哪里不舒服。

“别！别……”纽特一开口发现声音的音调突然降了下来，这下完了，忒休斯大概会把自己揍出去吧！正在这紧要时刻，他发现就在浴缸旁不远处滚落了一个小瓶子，纽特突然想起这是为了以防出现特殊情况带的迷情剂，量不多，只能撑一个小时，但以现在的状况来说足够了。

纽特伸手一捞，熟练得咬开木塞，小半瓶全进了嘴里，不顾忒休斯抱着自己直接转身捧住对方的脸吻了上去，用舌头小心地将迷情剂一点点推进去，尽量不让他察觉出异样。

忒休斯没有抵抗，不知不觉喝下迷情剂后还继续着这个突如其来的吻。不一会儿纽特就变回了原来的性别。而他的哥哥并没有觉得不对，当他摸到突然变平坦的胸口时确实愣了一下：“原来莉莉是男孩子吗？”

“我是纽特。”他终于对忒休斯说了真名，这让他如释重负。

“纽特？”忒休斯对这个名字没有任何印象，但他现在只想占有眼前人，纽特湿漉漉的双眼在雾气的映衬下好似克罗地亚的普利特维采湖，闪耀着各种各样的绿色和蓝色，纯净清澈，而如神赐般的外貌美得像是古希腊神话中的纳喀索斯。忒休斯庆幸从一开始纽特看的就是自己，让他有资格和他如此亲近。

“你，你不…不记得我了？”纽特试图从忒休斯的吻中拉回理智，他的哥哥像是失忆了。

“今天开始我记得你了，纽特。”他“唰”的一下站了起来，已经完全湿透的衬衫紧紧贴着他的躯体，从肩头到腹部的肌肉线条一览无遗，“补偿和付出，你一样都没给我。”说完还顶了顶自己的胯。

纽特脸一下红了，忒休斯的意思再明显不过，今天无论如何是逃不了了，和没有任何关于自己记忆的忒休斯谈温柔和包容？但也正因如此，忒休斯才会如此强势得对待他。

他半跪在浴缸里，抓着哥哥强有力的双腿作为支撑点，犹豫了一会儿，还是张开口把忒休斯的欲望含进了嘴里。

“唔…嗯……”被纽特温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住的刺激让他忍不住低吟了一声。忒休斯低垂着眼帘看着纽特有点辛苦得吞吐着自己的欲望，不禁按着他的头让他更深入。

周围的一切都让现在的场景显得那么不真切，纽特恍然间以为是在做春梦，一个曾经做过的春梦。

他费力的大张着嘴，尽量让自己的牙齿不要碰到忒休斯坚硬却又脆弱的柱体，平时不善言表的舌头灵巧地舔舐着龟头，每当他舔过鸿沟的褶皱时都能听到从头顶传来的喘息声，口中的欲望也跟着涨大几分。正当他模仿性交时的动作让忒休斯的阴茎在自己嘴里进进出出时，对方阻止了他继续下去的动作，并把他拉了起来。

忒休斯脱了衬衫，用前面不知道藏在哪里的魔杖一挥，挂在门后的一件浴袍飞过来穿在了他的身上。再一挥，被丢弃在地上的那件连衣裙也飞起来，直接套在了纽特的身上，礼服除了胸口有点空荡荡的以外，其他没有任何不合适的地方。

“为什么不给我穿和你一样？”纽特不满自己为何还要穿女装。

“家里没有多余的了。”忒休斯一点都不介意眼前人穿什么，当然不穿是最好的。说完，他双臂扶住纽特的翘臀，一使劲，把他整个人抱了起来。

纽特惊呼一声，吓得死死搂着哥哥的脖子，生怕自己摔在地上，这时忒休斯还有闲情拍了下他的臀部，“啪”的一声回荡在屋子里，纽特羞得把脸埋在他的肩头。

直到他和忒休斯第二次摔在柔软的床上纽特才清醒一点，为了搞到黑巫师的名单，他需要豁出去了，反正忒休斯现在也不记得他，没有任何羞愧的理由去拒绝自己喜欢的人，就当是，就当是一场艳遇吧。这样想的纽特明显努力了不少，正如哥哥说的，他会付出到让他满意。

忒休斯抬起他的长腿用嘴唇代替手指在上面留下一个又一个痕迹，纽特不得不抓紧床单轻哼，酥酥麻麻的感觉渐渐升上来，窜到下腹之上。哥哥在爱抚他、亲吻他，光用想的就让他热得不行。

也许是火焰威士忌的后劲上来了，纽特开始觉得身上这一件单薄的裙子也让他烦躁，他不耐烦的拉着肩带，想把它脱下来。忒休斯见状帮他把裙摆全部撩到旁边，看到肉粉色并带着白色蕾丝边的三角裤时愣了一下，纽特隐藏在深棕色体毛中的欲望微微抬头把性感的内裤撑出一个小帐篷，这让忒休斯性致更高了。他拉着纽特的双腿把他拖到自己跟前，并把长腿搁在肩膀上后俯下身，钻进了裙底，忒休斯用食指把内裤底沟到侧边，纽特的性器就这样暴露在了空气中。

“那，那里不行……不……”纽特想起身阻止他，却被哥哥的舌头给征服了，他只能选择沉沦在忒休斯给予的快感中，手指不知不觉插进了哥哥的发丝中，他舒服得喘息了起来，胯部也随着忒休斯的动作挺动着。

可忒休斯突然退了出来，纽特的呻吟也戈然而止，他张了张嘴想说什么，却又咽了回去。

“还想要？”忒休斯注意到他咽了下口水，不怀好意地问。

纽特咬牙别过头去，真是明知故问。

忒休斯又爬上了他的身体，并不温柔地啃咬着他的耳垂，“轻…轻点……”纽特吃痛地抗议道，但这并没有让他放轻动作，而是继续粗暴地对着他的喉结、胸口和腹部进攻，就像一匹头狼在标记领地般。微微的疼痛反而增加了快感，抱怨的哼哼声渐渐变成了呻吟声。

忒休斯把自己修长的手指摸进了裙下藏着的小穴中，被异物侵入的怪异感觉让纽特扭动了下臀部，窄小的甬道夹着他的手指，忒休斯开始缓缓抽插起来，待纽特适应后再加了一根，而另一只手则继续抚慰着他硬挺的欲望。两根一起滑动的触感让纽特开始大声喘着粗气，前后夹击的快感让他欲望的顶端渗出透明的液体。

忒休斯觉得差不多了，正要撤出手指，准备真枪上阵时，纽特挣扎着坐了起来。他一手搂着哥哥，一手扶着他喷薄欲出的阴茎对准自己的小穴慢慢坐了下去，修长的双腿则盘在忒休斯的腰间，让两人更加亲密无间。忒休斯长叹了一声，终于得到了眼前人，这种满足感世上任何美好的事物都无法比拟。

纽特的蜜穴被忒休斯完整的填满，当他还在适应时，忒休斯开始了深入浅出地抽插，每一下都顶到了最深处。

“唔………慢……轻点………”纽特变得语无伦次，感觉整个人要被哥哥贯穿，自己的阴茎则随着他的动作不停地摩擦着他的小腹。纽特漂亮的孔雀蓝双眸微微泛出些泪光，看起来那么可怜无助。惹得忒休斯加快了身下的动作。

“额…啊啊啊！！！！”纽特尖叫了起来，因为哥哥不仅在操他后面，还用温热的手握住了他的欲望上下撸动起来，一波波快感向他脑海袭来，堆积在小腹中，连小穴里的嫩肉都忍不住抽搐起来，“别！不不！快点！哥哥！快点！”

在欲望之下，纽特终于脱口而出喊了忒休斯“哥哥”，忒休斯顿了一下，心灵最深处突然出现了一个稚嫩的声音也在喊哥哥，和纽特的声音产生了共鸣，并重叠，有什么东西似乎要冲破禁锢倾泻而出。

“哥哥！你能不去霍格沃滋上学吗？”一个奶里奶气的声音，“你陪我玩好吗？”

“哥哥！你被分到哪个学院了？妈妈说格里芬多不错，赫奇帕奇也挺好。”

“哥哥，学校好玩吗？我也想和哥哥读同一个学院呢！”

“哥哥！我也被分到了赫奇帕奇学院，分院帽说，又一个斯卡曼德，我猜它一定想起了你。”

“哥哥…那些斯莱特林，算了。”

“哥哥，你听我解释，我是为了……哥哥！”

“哥哥…我……”

“忒休斯，晚餐我不来了，你和莉塔好好享受情侣约会吧。”

“忒休斯，我已经选好站哪边了。”

我永远站在你这边。

……

当忒休斯再一次睁开眼看到的是弟弟拥在自己怀中，满脸潮红，毫不留情地啃着自己的肩头，兄弟俩的下身以负距离结合在一起，这对于刚寻回记忆的他来说太过刺激了。

更刺激的是纽特在他的手中达到了高潮，白浊的液体射在了他的腹部，粘粘哒哒地缓缓流到他阴部的体毛上。弟弟的小穴也开始疯狂吸附着他的肉棒，让人疯狂的快感也侵袭着另一位斯卡曼德先生的大脑，他扶稳纽特的腰肢，开始用力并快速向上挺动，顶得纽特需要紧紧抱着他才能维持身体的平衡，床板也被这惊人的频率震得要散架了。

没一会儿，忒休斯就把滚烫的精液全数射在了弟弟的身体里。两个人相拥着倒在了床上。

“纽特。”忒休斯理了理弟弟汗湿的棕发，望着他。

“嗯？”名字的主人睁眼应了哥哥一声，意外发现忒休斯看他的眼神有点不对劲。

“纽特·斯卡曼德。”他叫了弟弟的全名。

“什………什……什么？”纽特结巴了！他怎么知道自己全名的？他怎么知…道的…他！忒休斯恢复记忆了？“忒休斯……你你你！什么时候的事？你！”

“前面你在我怀里尖叫的时候。”他好笑的看着纽特丰富的面部表情。

“什………什么？”纽特开始左顾右盼，似乎在找什么，翻了半天看到了床头柜上忒休斯的魔杖，想抢过来施遗忘咒，前面自己太过于淫荡了，太羞了！梅林的胡子啊！把我打晕算了！

忒休斯不会给他这个机会，一把夺过魔杖往地上一扔，抱住最爱的弟弟，一把掀起被子盖在了两个人身上，说：“你不介意让我再回味一下刚才吧？”

纽特这才意识到他和哥哥的下半身都没有分开过，一直维持着交合的状态。

“我拒绝！”纽特想逃离，却被忒休斯紧紧拥在怀中。

“拒绝无效！”

-end-


End file.
